The Cheesy Power of Love
by hanatokirara
Summary: New heroes are joining the league. Meanwhile Barnaby realizes he has feelings for Kotetsu. Will he return them? And who is that girl that has a major crush on Sky High. And what's happening to Pao Lin and Ivan? Kotetsu X Barnaby, Keith X OC, slight Pao Lin X Ivan. There will be big drama, lime, weddings, babies, the whole fluffy cheese cake and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cheesy Power of Love**

_Hey guys! Kirara here with my first fanfiction. I have three OCs joining our heroes which you will learn about as you read the story. There are also three couples in the story. They are Kotetsu x Barnaby, Ken x OC, and Pao Lin x Ivan. Not a very interesting chapter because it's an introduction, but the next one will be better._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger and Bunny. I only own my OCs. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1: The Backup League**

Six months have passed since Kotetsu and Barnaby joined the Second League of Heroes. Kotetsu can now hold his powers for thirty seconds exact. Soon, he will no longer be working as a hero. He seriously didn't like the idea of leaving his job and friends, especially Barnaby. After sitting on his computer sighing for a while, he turned it off and left his desk. The building was empty and he was the only one that hadn't finished his work till now. He left the building and drove to his apartment. It was nearly ten o'clock as he turned on his television. Hero TV was on. It was a repetition of the show that they put on a few hours earlier. Kotetsu missed it due to his work and he always liked to see how his friends are doing. Agnes appeared on the screen with her usual greeting.

"Bonjour heroes", she said.

Kotetsu watched as his fellow heroes worked together to stop some thieves after they just robbed a bank. Rock Bison stopped the speeding vehicle with a little help from Origami Cyclone. The thieves were caught by Dragon Kid giving her 200 points.

"And Dragon Kid gets another victory", Agnes announced. "Now we have something else in store for you. Today I am going to present you some new heroes", she said." Meet the Backup League. They are heroes that appear in cases when other heroes can't go into action or whenever they are in some sort of pinch, you can count on them. First up we have Cassie." A woman in her mid-twenties appeared on screen. She had shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes. She gave the camera a small yet sweet smile. "It's a pleasure to be here", she said. Agnes announced that they will use their NEXT powers as well. "Now show us your powers Cassie", she said. Cassie started glowing blue and in a second she was gone. Then she appeared again. "I have the power to become invisible", she said.

"This is new." Kotetsu said, looking at the screen. He then saw two other girls that looked exactly alike appear. They were wearing purple maid outfits. They both had black hair and violet eyes. The only notable difference was that the girl on the left has two ponytails and the one right had only one ponytail. "Since the group is new, these are the last members. Twin sisters Kiki and Kirara." Agnes said.

"I'm Kirara," the girl on the right said."I can control and create plant life". She began glowing and made vines and roses grow out of the floor. "I'm Kiki and I can levitate objects as well as myself." The other twin said as she too glowed blue and made all of Kirara's plants and herself float in the air. "We hope to be of service."They said together. Then Agnes concluded the show and let the credits do the rest.

Kotetsu turned off the television. He took a bath and prepared for bed when his cell phone rang. He picked up and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey old man,"_ Barnaby's voice came from the other line.

"Bunny? Why are you calling me at this hour?"Kotetsu asked.

"_Sorry about that, "_he said_."Did you see the latest episode of Hero TV?"_

"Yeah," Kotetsu responded."Why do you ask?"

"_I've been thinking about visiting them tomorrow."_ Barnaby said.

"Tomorrow I'm picking my daughter up in the train station so it will have to be later in the day." Kotetsu explained.

"_I don't mind."_ Barnaby responded.

"Well then, I'll see tomorrow Bunny." Kotetsu concluded."Good night."

"_Good night Kotetsu."_ Barnaby said.

And with that said they both hanged up their calls. Kotetsu got under his bed sheets and drifted off to sleep. Barnaby also laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling. His hand rested on his chest, allowing him to feel his heartbeat. It was a little faster than usual. "That was nerve- wrecking for some reason." Barnaby said to himself. This has been going on for quite some time. He has been feeling really strange lately whenever he talks to or is around Kotetsu. He has been ignoring it till now. Something was going on with him and he had to find out what. He decided to leave it at that for now and fell asleep.

_Kirara: So how was it? Good, bad, or average? Review my first try and I'll try to update as soon as possible. As a remainder, I'm entering college so I might get a bit in the future._

_Till next time~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

_So here is that second chapter I promised. I know I took long, but like I said, I am busy with college. Hope this one is better than the first chapter._

_I don't own Tiger & Bunny, just my OCs._

…

Barnaby woke up that morning, did his usual morning routine, and left for work. He entered the office and saw a very small pile of paperwork on his desk and an even smaller pile on Kotetsu's desk. "Hey Barnaby, "greeted one of the workers."We don't have that much work to do today. Just filing some documents and that's basically it."

" You can leave early if you want to", another worker said."We can handle the rest ourselves."

Barnaby smiled."Thank-you", he said.

They were right. Work was a breeze now that there haven't been many calls for missions. The other heroes got that covered at the moment. He had finished his pile of work and looked over at Kotetsu's pile. He knew Kotetsu was still at the train station at the moment so he decided to help him out a bit.

Kotetsu was sitting at the train station, looking at the pictures he has on his phone, while waiting for Kaede and his mother. He looked sadly at some of Tomoe's pictures missing her very much. He passed them and looked at pictures of Kaede as a baby and as the big girl she turned out to be. He smiled at them and started looking at pictures of his old team of heroes, many of them being Barnaby.

"Is that me?" a voice asked from behind him, making him jump.

"Bunny?!" he said looking at the younger male staring down at him."What are you doing here? Weren't you at work?" he asked.

Barnaby sat down next to him while Kotetsu put his phone away. "There was barely any work. Just some paperwork that needed filing. I did your pile of work to and they let me leave early," he explained."I had nothing else to do so I came here."

"You did my side of work too?"Kotetsu asked. Barnaby nodded at him, and then adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks, I guess."Kotetsu gave him a weak smile. Barnaby looked at him for a moment.

"What's wrong Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, his emerald eyes focusing on his partner.

"Nothing is wrong, Bunny."Kotetsu replied."I just have a lot on my mind."

"I have a feeling it's more serious than that." Barnaby said."It's difficult to lie to me Kotetsu. I've been your partner for almost two years and you are not really being yourself lately."

Kotetsu signed in defeat. Barnaby saw right through him."Okay, you win."Kotetsu said."I'll tell you."

"You know how my powers last thirty seconds now right?"Kotetsu said."Well, I'll eventually stop being a hero once they run out and I promised my wife before she died that I'll stay a hero. Looks like that promise is going down the drain. I feel more and more useless every time. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Barnaby listened to his every word and signed. "Kotetsu," he began."You are always going to be a hero even if you lose your powers. You will always be Wild Tiger in my book. You are keeping your promise to your wife so don't worry about that. Also, you are not useless so stop telling yourself that. Do you have any idea how many times you have helped me because I lost count. And I'll always be here for you in case you need me." Barnaby blushed a bit as he said the last part.

Kotetsu stared at him for a moment."Do you promise that last part?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I promise."Barnaby replied, his blush still present. Kotetsu held up his pinkie and pointed it at Barnaby.

"Are you serious?" Barnaby asked.

"Come on," Kotetsu said. "It's the best way to seal a promise." Barnaby signed and held up his pinkie. Their two fingers tangled together and Kotetsu gave Barnaby a big grin while said person only blushed. Their fingers separated and Barnaby reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver colored key in the process. He handed it Kotetsu, who looked at it confused.

"What's this for?" he asked.

'Those are the spare keys to my place." Barnaby responded. "You can come over whenever you want."

"Okay and thanks." Kotetsu said and Barnaby just gave him a small smile.

A few silent minutes passed and that silence was broken when a train stopped in the station. Some people walked out of the train until Kotetsu saw his daughter, accompanied by her grandmother, going towards them. Kaede smiled happily when she saw her two favorite heroes waiting for her.

"Dad and Barnaby-san too." she said happily as she hugged her father and bowed her head in respect for Barnaby.

"Have fun dear." Her grandmother said as she boarded the train back home. "I'll pick you up on Sunday." With that said she was gone.

"So dad," Kaede started. "What are we going to do today?" Kotetsu smiled at her and held her hand.

'First we are going to have lunch and then we are going to visit the other heroes."Kotetsu said.

"Great." Kaede said. "It's been so long since I last saw them and I want to meet those new heroes too." Barnaby remained quiet during the walk. He stared at Kotetsu every now and then. At the restaurant, Kaede talked to Barnaby about his work and about how much of a fan she was of his. This was the first time she ever hanged out with Barnaby so she was really excited. She also talked about her dad and how he is at home. Barnaby smiled at her and at how she talked about Kotetsu. _'So Kotetsu achieved his dream of wanting his daughter to think he's cool,' _Barnaby thought. _'I'm happy for him.'_ After lunch they began to walk towards the place where their fellow heroes train. On the way there Barnaby was deep in thought. His strange feelings towards Kotetsu only seemed to grow stronger. He has never felt anything like it before. A fast beating heart, cheeks flushing, and nervousness around someone only meant one thing. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster and cheeks turn pink. All this could only mean that he was in love with Kotetsu. Barnaby shook his head to get rid of the thought. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

Kotetsu looked at his friend. "You okay, Bunny?" he asked with a concerned look on his face,

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."Barnaby responded. "Just thinking of some things."

"Okay then."Kotetsu said as they arrived to their destination. They noticed a girl with her black hair in a high ponytail.

"That's the twin Kirara." Kaede said cheerfully. Kirara turned to the source of the voice and saw a very young girl accompanied by two men. She recognized Barnaby instantly. She went toward them and bowed down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," She said smiling. "I'm Kirara."

"It seems you already know me," Barnaby said. "so let me introduce you to Kotetsu, aka Wild Tiger, and his daughter Kaede." Kotetsu and Kaede both bowed down.

"Pleased to meet you." They both said together.

"Let me accompany you inside." Kirara said as they entered the building. The security guard recognized them and allowed them inside. The automatic doors opened to reveal a training room with all the heroes inside. Some of them were exercising and others were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys," Kirara broke the silence, "look who is here." The heroes looked at Kirara's direction and, at the moment they saw Kotetsu and Barnaby, they gathered around them. Kotetsu suddenly got a hug that almost knocked him over. A girl with two black ponytails and a maid outfit identical to Kirara's smiled up at him.

"Kiki," Kirara scolded, pulling the girl towards her, "don't just throw yourself at people."

"Sorry sis," Kiki apologized. "I just got excited seeing Wild Tiger for the first time. I am his fan after all."

"Wow," Kotetsu said, "I'm flattered." They all sat on the couch as they talked to Kotetsu and Kaede. Barnaby, on the other hand, was occupied when the other new hero, named Casie, approached him.

"Long time no see, Barnaby." she said with a small smile.

_Yay cliffhanger for you. Way longer than the first one. So tell me what you think in reviews please. More coming up soon. Bye_

_~Kirara_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back guys. College is a killer. I'm sure some of you noticed that I call myself Kirara which all readers know is my OC. She is an OC based on myself just like Kiki is based on my sister. So anyways, enjoy the chapter and wait for my next ones. I promise they will get more interesting and it's my first fanfiction so I'm not the best. Reviews please. _

_I don't own Tiger and Bunny sadly._

**Chapter 3: Feelings Exposed**

Emerald eyes kept staring at those bright, gray, somehow familiar eyes. Barnaby was sure he knew them from somewhere, but he couldn't remember and even less now that his memories were all screwed up because of Maverick.

"I don't blame you if you don't remember." Casie said. "After all, we were still kids."

"I'm sorry." Barnaby said quietly. "I really don't remember."

"That's okay," she said. "We met at your parents' lab when we were younger. I was eleven and you were fourteen, I think. You visited while I was staying with a relative that worked there and we talked and became friends. I didn't see you again after that and then I heard about what happened to your memories." She talked carefully, not wanting to bring up anything bad from the past, then gave him a small sad smile.

"I remember now." Barnaby said. "I saw you sitting in a chair in the corner of a room reading a book by yourself and you smiled when I went to talk to you." He remembered that sad and lonely smile just like the one she gave him that very moment.

"You do remember," her smile widened. "I'm glad." She said as she looked at the other heroes talking with Kotetsu, her gaze focused on a tall cheerful blonde standing beside the others. "It's too bad I didn't get to see you at the Hero Academy." she continued. "You already graduated by the time I got there." Barnaby nodded and turned his gaze at the veteran hero talking along with his daughter to the rest of the group. Casie looked at Barnaby for a second, then to the group he was focusing so intently at, and then back to him. After a minute, Barnaby turned his attention back at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I have been spacing out a lot lately." There was a small silence between them until Casie spoke up.

"You're in love with someone, aren't you? She asked. Barnaby's eyes widened and he blushed lightly. Was it really that obvious? One thing he didn't want was for everyone to know he was crushing on Kotetsu.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Casie's cheeks were a little flushed as well.

"That's because I'm also in love with somebody," she responded, "It's one-sided though. I have barely talked to him, but I plan to strengthen my relationship with him so he can notice it one day. I don't have the guts to tell him in person and that's pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Then I'm just as pathetic," Barnaby said, "Because my feelings are also one-sided. We have a good relationship that I really don't want to tear apart because it's the most important thing to me and I'm not letting my emotions ruin it."

"Is Kotetsu the person you like?" Casie asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked, his blush reappearing.

"A little if you pay close attention," she said, "And I promise not to tell anyone. In turn, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone I like Keith?" She blushed a bit.

"Promise," Barnaby said.

"Pinkie promise?" asked Casie as she held up her finger. He signed, but completed the promise either way as he joined her pinkie with his own.

"Two pinkie promises in one day is a first for me." Barnaby said as he looked once again to his partner talking to the other heroes and froze a bit when he saw Kotetsu looking at him too, with a confused stare and then an inviting smile, accompanied with a wave of his hand motioning him to come join them. Casie stood up first and Barnaby followed until they got to the other group. She sat near Keith and Barnaby next to Kotetsu of course. Due to the tightness in seating space, they were pretty much cuddled, making Ivan the most uncomfortable with Pao-Lin's hip touching his own.

…..

The heroes were eventually called for a mission leaving Kotetsu and Barnaby with the Backup League. Kaede fell asleep and Kotetsu wanted to carry her on his back, but she woke up and refused to be carried. They got to Barnaby's red sports car and drove to Kotetsu's place. Kaede went inside first and Barnaby stood outside the door.

"Aren't you going to come in Bunny?" asked Kotetsu holding the door open.

"I have some things to do back at home so I can't stay," he said.

"Oh," Kotetsu said a little disappointed. There was a small silence but he spoke up again. "Wait one second." He left and came back with something in his hand. He gave it to Barnaby who looked at it for a while. It was a bronze key that shined a little in the light. "It's my spare key," Kotetsu said. "You can come over whenever you want if you need to talk or something." Barnaby smiled at him.

"You know what?" Barnaby said. "Maybe I'll stay for a couple minutes."

Kotetsu's face brightened instantly and he moved aside so that his partner could enter his apartment. Barnaby sat down at the nearest couch and got himself comfortable and Kotetsu sat down next to him with two beer cans. Kaede went upstairs to give the two adults some privacy.

"I saw you making a promise with that new girl, Casie, right?" Kotetsu asked, taking a sip from his can. "What was that about?"

Barnaby opened his own can and took a small sip. "You saw that, didn't you?" he said. "The thing is that I got another memory back."

Kotetsu's eyes widened. "Really?!" he asked, both surprised and happy. Barnaby smiled and nodded. "That's great Bunny!" Kotetsu smiled at him. He was really happy for him and he would do anything to help Barnaby recover more of those precious memories that were erased from his mind. "Tell me what you remembered." Kotetsu said still smiling.

"I met Casie back when I was teenager." Barnaby started. "She was at my parents' lab and we became friends. I didn't see her after that because…" he stopped and sighed. Kotetsu looked at him confused as their smiles disappeared. "Maverick found out and I never saw her again. He must have erased my memory right there." Barnaby said. "But I remember now that I was able to see her again." His face brightened up again and so did Kotetsu's.

"What about that promise?" Kotetsu asked.

Barnaby's cheeks darkened a little. "I promised her not to tell anyone." He said quietly. "You are so nosy old man." He laughed a little.

"Oh yeah?" Kotetsu said with a grin and softly poked Barnaby's cheek repeatedly with his finger. "Well you are a stubborn bunny." Barnaby pushed Kotetsu's hand away, his face a shade of bright red. He didn't hate the way Kotetsu teased him, but it wasn't good for his heart. It ran wild at times like this.

"D-don't do that o-old man." He stuttered, not fully regaining his composure. He faced the opposite way, trying to hide his darkened cheeks and to calm his racing heart. He glanced at the wall clock noticing it was nearing eight and Barnaby thought it was a good time to leave. He wanted some time to himself. "I should be going." He said as he got up from his comfy spot on the sofa.

"You're leaving already?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah," Barnaby said as he made his way to the door with Kotetsu following him. "I have things to do back at home." As Barnaby was stepping outside Kotetsu's home, he felt his hand being held and stopped moving completely. He turned his head to see Kotetsu, with slightly red cheeks, staring straight at his green eyes. Barnaby briefly looked at his hand being held by Kotetsu's right hand and back at Kotetsu's amber eyes. And just when Barnaby had gotten over his previous blush, a new dark pink one appeared on his light cheeks.

"Bunny," Kotetsu began. "I will do anything to help you recover your memories." With that said he pulled Barnaby into a warm hug. Barnaby didn't move for the first few seconds, but then hugged him back, burying his face into his chest and feeling his fast heartbeat. Or was it his own? Maybe it was both of them. It didn't matter right now. After a while, they pulled away and stared at each other's faces. Barnaby's was bright red and Kotetsu couldn't help but smile. He was adorable.

"Bunny, you're so cute." Kotetsu said his smile widening.

"Sh-shut up old man." Barnaby said as he faced the opposite way, started running, and shouted back. "I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, he was gone. Kotetsu made his way upstairs to where Kaede was. She was on his bed reading a book she brought.

"Barnaby left already?" she asked when she saw her father.

"Yeah," he said. "He had things to do. Do you want to take a bath now?" Kaede nodded as she hopped off the bed and got her towel from her bag. With all her bath supplies in hand, she left the room, humming a tune to herself. Kotetsu was left alone at the moment. He threw himself on his bed and looked at his right hand where his wedding ring still remained. He began to turn it around the same finger, never fully taking it off, a habit that he had for a quite a while since his wife passed away. _"I'm in trouble,"_ he thought.

…...

Barnaby sat down on his lone chair to think as he looked at the city view he had in his apartment. He got home with one thing perfectly clear. He was _not_ going to tell Kotetsu how he felt. Their relationship was perfect right now. He didn't want to change it, or maybe afraid to change it. It didn't matter because he wasn't going to do it anyways. Besides, there are many other reasons why he shouldn't tell him and one of them is that he is grieving his wife. He has a daughter, he is a man, and they both have their plates full and doubted love could ever fit.

"I need some sleep," he said after wrecking his brain enough to tire him out even though he was off from work tomorrow being Sunday. He got up and went into his bedroom and looked at the neatly made bed with that familiar pink plush rabbit on top. He grabbed the soft animal doll and held it close to his chest as he felt his eyes water. He won't tell Kotetsu, but that doesn't mean he does not love him deeply.

_This one took forever to write. Second semester of college is so stressful. Thank-you _WhitishBlack _for the review. I took your advice into consideration. Keep reviewing, it makes very happy._

_~Kirara_


End file.
